The Powers at Bey
by TechnoRanma
Summary: While on vacation in Egypt, Tyson is challenged to seduce Kai. [TyKa] [complete]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… I could use some money though ………

Ranma's Notes: FOR FIREKALICHAOS, who wanted to see a TyKa that involved some ancient civilization and time period. Corny title, I know. Even cornier plot (what plot??? This is shameless!!), but it's the best I could come up with! Now that I've been to Egypt, this was totally easier to write.

WARNING! This will be rated M in the future.

Post G Revolution!

* * *

**The Powers at Bey**

* * *

The hot sun beat down from the clear blue sky on a small caravan of people. The camels slowly trekked along the dusty path towards a towering ancient Egyptian temple, a small safari jeep puttering alongside them on their way. 

"How's everyone doing!" Mr. Granger, Tyson's father, shouted over the motor of the vehicle to the group of camel-riding teens on the other side of the road.

"Fine!!" The group of young voices answered him. The archeologist grinned, and his eldest son, Hiro, beside him put away a worn map. "OK! We're moving up ahead, meet you there!" The older man called out, and the two archeologists in the jeep sped up and out of sight to their destination.

"_Man_, it sure is hot." Tyson said, removing his hat and wiping at his forehead.

The group of BBA Revolutions were on a vacation of sorts in Egypt, this time _without_ the qualifying beybattles. After the BEGA stand off, all the beyblading teams had gone their separate ways. Ray and Max had been obligated to leave Japan for a short time afterwards to tie things up with the White Tiger X and All Starz teams respectively – so when Hiro appeared at the dojo completely decked out for adventure with the elusive Mr. Granger beside him, it turned out Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, and Kai were invited to join them on a special archeological dig.

"Isn't this exciting you guys? The temple of Isis!" Hilary's eyes shone and her camel let out a noise.

Tyson groaned and sank down almost miserably, his grip on the reigns slack. "It's _really_ hot."

In front of them Kenny turned around and tipped his wide-brimmed hat upwards. "You're right Hilary, it really is an educational experience!"

"HEY! There'll be old mummies there to beybattle right!?" Daichi yelled from way behind the others. His camel liked to stop and chew at shrubbery a lot. "Even older than the loudmouth?!" He wondered, pointing at Hilary.

"Why you-!!" The short-haired girl growled. "Who's ever heard of a beyblading mummy? You better hope I don't come over there…"

At the mention of a beyblading mummy, Tyson and Kenny shared a look.

The pony-tailed teen let out a loud sigh. "Why is it so HOT?"

"Tyson!!" The Chief shrieked. "That's the _third_ time you've said that, we _know_ it's hot!!"

Grumbles sounded across the group. Traveling through the desert on camel-back sounded like a really cool idea at the time… But it didn't matter if they were in a bus or boat or _whatever_ – Daichi kept getting on Hilary's nerves like crazy, the Chief kept on lecturing, Tyson kept on complaining, and Kai kept to himself.

It looked like it'd still take the animals a few minutes to reach the temple and catch up with the two archeologists. The sun was as strong as ever and by the time they did finally reach the perfect stone blocks of the temple, everyone was beyond irritated with each other and had been sending jibes every which way.

"You _suck _Tyson!! You can't beat a mummy! I'll beat more mummies than you!!" Daichi burst out as Tyson got off his transportation.

The world champ tied his camel up and planted his hands on his hips. "Well for your information, I _could _beat a mummy – I HAVE beaten a mummy!!" He exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Daichi argued and jumped off his camel, waving his fists around in a huff. Hilary snorted in humour as she too got down, and the redhead shot a glare at her. "She's a mummy!"

"_I_," Hilary stressed, her eye twitching. "…am an Egyptian _queen_!"

"… of the dead." Tyson cracked up at his joke.

"Aaaah Tyson…" The Chief slapped a hand to his face in fear. He and Hilary looked at each other and the short teen noted the outraged look on his female friend's face.

"Heh, hey, Daichi, man you don't know _half_ the adventures we've gone through!" The oblivious midnight blue-haired blader fished out a water bottle from his bag. "By now, _I_ could do _anything_!" Tyson haughtily announced, bringing up his water and taking a huge drink from it.

"Oh REALLY?" Hilary's eye twitched. She was in a foul mood... Both she and Kenny were totally sick of Tyson and Daichi's antics by now. The two brunets were pretty much the only ones enjoying this dig for it NOT being a beybattle for once! The short-haired girl looked around for potential inspiration and spotted Kai, a distance away, dismounting his camel. "You'll… eat… those, _words_! If you can do anything, then…then seduce Kai!" She declared, an evil gleam in her eye.

Tyson promptly spit the gulp of water out spraying Kenny straight in the face. The baseball-capped teen started coughing and the Chief instantly opened his mouth, ready to yell at him, but then stopped. "…that was actually refreshing…"

Tyson finished hacking and stared at Hilary with disbelief. "Uh… I must've heard you wrong…"

"Seduce Kai!" The female BBA Revolutions repeated. At the extreme expressions on Tyson and the rest of the crew's faces, the pointless challenge suddenly became a lot better an idea.

"Seduce?" Daichi asked, scratching his head.

"Aaah…" Kenny looked between his feuding companions and noticed Kai had already disappeared into the temple.

Tyson's eyes were wide and staring at the ground as he struggled to get over his shock. "You're joking right…?" The baseball-capped teen sputtered. "Are you delirious!?"

"Of course not!" Hilary finally got down from her own humped animal confidently. "Egypt is so romantic and ancient – curses, magic –" A sly look appeared. "And even erotic forbidden love-!"

A flush overtook Tyson's face. "Ex-_cuse_ me, but are you sure you're thinking right Hilary?" He asked incredulously. "Kai." He said meaningfully. "_Kai_. You want me to…"

"Make him _lurve_ you. If you can do that, then I'll believe you can do anything!" She sang. "Hey you're already half-way there. He's already been practically stalking you." Hilary said matter-of-factly, referring to the numerous times Kai had shown up out of the blue at the dojo or the bridge practice, managing to tear Tyson away from whatever he'd been doing with just a staring look.

"That is true…" The Chief added in.

"Yeah!!" Daichi yelled.

Tyson coughed into his hand something that sounded like 'yeahsure!' before he spread his hands in front of himself trying to placate his frazzled friends. "Look, you guys… _think_ about what you're saying here…" His voice turned a bit funny as he continued. "You think I can… seduce Kai?"

"NO, we think you CAN'T!" Hilary countered.

A suspicious sneeze came from Kenny's direction.

"Oh _yeah_? You really think I can't do it? Well FINE!" Tyson said heatedly. "I _will_ seduce him! I'll make him so hot, he won't _know _what hit him!!" He vowed, his eyes dark with resolve.

"And you have to PROVE you did it!" Daichi shouted.

That made everyone pause.

"How? A photo??" Tyson made a face.

Kenny and Hilary glanced at each other before the Chief answered, "Aah, you'll think of something!"

"Heh," Tyson grinned and suddenly started running into the temple, leaving the others to catch up with him. '_Watch out, Kai… the Tysonator is coming._'

"Well this should be funny." Hilary blinked.

* * *

End Part 1 

I will update soon! Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… I could use some money though ………

Ranma'sNotes: FOR FIREKALICHAOS. Lolz for educational beybladetology. Yes I've actually been to this temple, and almost every other historical site in Egypt, but there's not much truth to the 'history' or 'magic' stuff I wrote in here, haha. So I KNOW it's inaccurate!

This chapter has actually been done for a while, but I had to finish the last part before I posted so I could give the link!

Also, join the TYKA fanfiction contest! Real prizes, real fun! More info in my profile!

Post G Revolution!

* * *

**The Powers at Bey**

* * *

Inside the temple of Isis, Tyson ran through the hallways, the towering walls covered with detailed carvings and hieroglyphics. 

'_Seduce, seduce, seduce…!_' He chanted in his head, before he slowed and stopped by a large pillar, the shade still not relieving the temperature of this time of day. Tyson wiped some errant sweat from his nose. '_Okay!... I have no idea what I'm doing_.' The world champ groaned and walked mindlessly.

'_Seduce Kai? Make him so hot?_' Tyson felt his face burn at how he had totally fallen into that challenge. He figured he'd blame it on the heat, though…

The truth was, both he and Kai had been at each others throats recently. It seemed like all he and Kai did was beybattle each other. Not that that was a _bad_ thing, but the matches were starting to take on a somewhat… provocative quality… lately. When it ended up just the two of them alone, nothing but his spirit pushed up against Kai's as they went to their limits... It got kind of difficult to not _totally_ enjoy it…

The last time they beybattled, right before going on this trip, they had lain there, their clothes in tatters, panting, and Tyson had never been more turned on in his _life_.

Kai had sat up and looked over at him…and… well, their eyes spoke volumes…

Neither of them had ever said anything about it, and all Tyson knew was that Kai was the one that kept coming to him for more matches, so there was definitely… something to work with there. They probably never would've made a move outside of the beydish, but NOW… he had an excuse to.

Tyson placed his hand on another stone pillar and let out a sigh.

"Tyson."

Tyson nearly choked. He knew that voice. He turned around. "Uh, Kai."

The dual-haired blader was standing just behind him, a cool expression on his face as he stared off to the side. His eyes were almost half-lidded with barely concealed dislike – though Tyson could tell it wasn't for him. The other blader's gaze unexpectedly snapped up to meet Tyson's, and suddenly the blue-haired teen felt that familiar feeling of… _intensity_, strike him.

As quickly as it had happened though, Kai broke the contact, leaving Tyson blinking and _extremely_ determined to get that kind of attention back again!

The dual-haired blader turned away and started, "Your father and brother…" Was it just him, or did Kai's tone turn scornful at the word 'brother'? "…are set up _this_ way."

"Oh…" Tyson acknowledged, his concentration more on the smooth way Kai walked, than what he had said.

Kai stopped and shot him a look over his shoulder. "Coming?"

A raunchy grin covered Tyson's face as he laced his hands behind his head. "No, but you will be." He whistled cheerfully as he sauntered past a strangely silent and immobile Kai in the route he'd pointed out. Who knew, maybe he _could_ do this!

* * *

In the main hall of the ancient temple, Mr. Granger was busy setting up some expensive-looking archeology equipment and Hiro was going through some battered files with loose-leaf papers. 

Kenny, Hilary, and Daichi had caught up and while the two brunets looked eager to get started on the research, Daichi couldn't stop staring at all the hieroglyphics, his mouth gaping like a fish.

"Woah…" The redhead breathed.

Tyson grudgingly agreed – they were really impressive. Everything was so well preserved, it hardly seemed like they were carved over 4000 years ago!

The world champ leaned back lazily on his wooden bench – a leftover that a previous Egyptian archeologist team had left. A small smile curved his lips. Kai kept stealing glances at him. The other blader was seated on a different bench, though they weren't far apart at all. He could tell, out of the corner of his eye, from time to time the holder of Dranzer would shift his head in Tyson's direction, considering him, before turning back to watch the set-up.

The dark-eyed teen smirked, he _reeeally_ couldn't blame Kai. If he'd been on the receiving end of that kind of comment, he'd probably have gone crazy by now! Tyson prepared to put Kai out of his misery, turning out of his slouch to look at Kai, seeing the other blader press his lips together in sudden awareness.

Tyson opened his mouth slyly. "Hey-"

"Finally!" Mr. Granger's booming voice echoed happily, drawing interested sounds from Kenny and Hilary. "We're all set up!"

"That's great. I know for sure this temple is the _one_." Hiro replied confidently, dropping a folder down into a pile and standing up.

"The one?" Hilary wondered looking around the great room skeptically. "What are we searching for exactly anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Hilary." Tyson's brother said and then gave the youths all a significant gaze. "It's part of the reason why you all were invited in the first place."

Kenny looked surprised at that, but then a look of inspiration dawned on his face. "Aaah, I see. This has something to do with Beyblade doesn't it? Specifically, beyblade spirits!!" The Chief concluded with an enthusiastic laugh.

At the mention of the sport Tyson perked up.

"Dragoon?"

"Gaia Dragoon?" Tyson and Daichi blurted at the same time. Kai also seemed intrigued, and all three bitbeast holders reached to their respective pockets, drawing out their beyblades.

Hiro nodded. "Right again, Chief."

Mr. Granger pulled a large camera around his neck and fiddled with the lens. "You're all familiar with the _extensive_ amount of history in Egypt." He said thoughtfully, "Through my studies of the mystery of the origin of the sacred spirits, many clues have pointed me to this place – The island of Philae."

Hiro had to grin at that. "Deemed the 'unapproachable'." He quoted.

"Whaaat?" Daichi huffed in confusion, stuffing Gaia Dragoon away were he couldn't be stolen or mummified or anything. "We got here just FINE!! What does that mean, this island stole bitbeasts?"

Hilary sighed long-sufferingly. "No, you idiot!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I doubt it did _that._"

The two elder Granger men looked at each other, their expressions almost identical.

"This island is special, yes…" Mr. Granger started, before his oldest son cut in.

"There were reports that birds never flew over it, and fish never came near to the shores of the temple." Hiro revealed, causing the group of beybladers to feel more wary of the huge stone pillars and looming statues. "While a pretty insignificant thing, we wondered if this might be one of the possible locations of an ancient beyblade spirit."

"Chances are it would've been handed down through the generations already, if there were one here." Kai's cool voice interjected, his earlier interest gone after that revelation.

Hiro frowned. "Well, that is true. Though, many bitbeasts have been recorded to be found in inhospitable conditions… such as the artic or deep caves." The tall former BEGA coach turned his head and directed his reasoning more to Kenny and Hilary. "The ancient Egyptians worshiped many deities… There are many rumours that put the _origins_ of bitbeasts to be right here, at the center of the world."

Mr. Granger smiled and gave a thumbs up. "We're searching for a link between the two."

"Ooh…" Hilary seemed enthralled.

"Fascinating…." Kenny too.

Tyson put his dragoon blade away. "So what's our job?"

"We're looking for matching symbols that will point us in the right direction." Hiro gestured to encompass himself, his father, and the two brunet members of the BBA Revolutions.

"You three," Mr. Granger pointed to Tyson, Kai, and Daichi. "Need to see if your bitbeasts will react at all – even the _slightest_ – to anything in this, the temple of Isis."

As the group of teens turned to go in separate directions, Hilary gave a haughty smile. "Oh Tyson! You will _so_ lose that challenge." She said under her breath.

Tyson gave her an obnoxiously false smile in reply and waved. "Yeah _right_, watch me _nail_ this."

* * *

As the groups walked further into the temple the oppressive heat of the desert became dry and much more comfortable. Pretty soon though, the task they were supposedly to be completing seemed way too boring. Especially when Tyson had other things on his mind. 

"Hey, Kai…"

Kai paused. "What, do you want." He finally asked, not facing the other blader.

"I was just wondering…" Tyson started unassumingly, scuffing at a small dune of sand. "You wanna…" He looked up and leaned in, his eyes telling Kai he meant something else entirely. "…come… search this place, together?" He finished lowly.

Kai's eyes widened imperceptibly and he started leaning back toward the wall almost unnoticeably. Tyson felt it as he breathed out deeply. "….what?" The slightly taller teen immediately looked down in pause, his posture as if he already knew 'what'.

Tyson's lips quirked, "I mean, alone…. Heh, maybe we could find some goddess's… _beydish_ and have a match." Even though he was kidding, that actually got him more excited to go off alone with Kai.

Kai glanced to the side and the baseball-capped teen noticed Daichi was watching them like a hawk. '_Argh!_' The world champ internally raged. He bet that pest didn't even know the meaning of seduce!

"Get lost, Daichi!" Tyson booed, waving a hand angrily.

The younger blader let out a 'Hah!' and crossed his arms. "Why do you keep talking into Kai's mouth like that? I'll find the bitbeasts before you, Tyson!!"

"Grr, didn't I say to get lost?!" Tyson growled moving aggressively as if to smack the pest.

"I'll find the lost bitbeasts!" Daichi shouted at nearly the top of his lungs and ran before the pony-tailed blader could get him, his beyblade held in the air as if he were numero uno.

The baseball-capped teen smacked his head and then turned back to the holder of Dranzer. Kai was on guard again, looking cool against the stone wall, his arms crossed in that 'devil-may-care' attitude.

'_Oooh_ _no you don't, Kai._' Tyson thought. '_I know you care._'

"So…" He laid a hand on the wall beside Kai's frame, drawing a wary glance from the paler teen. "About that beybattle…"

Kai pushed away from the wall and started walking promptly in a random direction. "Let's just get this, research, over with."

"Oh," Tyson blinked, but didn't seem deterred. "Okay, well- hey!" He called out when Kai disappeared through a tight doorway.

Once inside, Kai stopped abruptly and stared hard at the room's wall carvings. The slightly shorter blader's comments and actions were making him… edgy. All of a sudden it felt like things had changed and there was almost no room to hide anymore. What was he trying to pull? '_Here and now, of all places…_'

The passage was narrow as the pony-tailed world champ squeezed through. Kai heard him and carefully kept his eyes trained on the stone portrait of the goddess, though, he failed to see it when the other blader came close. He could feel Tyson's body heat, and it was hard to look at him.

"Heh, you're right, the sooner we get this over with, the soon we can… do our thing." Tyson compromised, but those… meanings… still hung in the air.

Tyson suddenly placed his bare hands low on Kai's hips, and brushed his body against the other blader's behind as he moved to pass by. "Whoops… sorry. Kai." His voice was purposefully teasing – the way he said his _name_. Kai felt his cheeks flush in an unwanted warmth. A solid chest skimmed his back, before the other young man let go completely and kept walking ahead.

Kai stood frozen for a long moment, before his head turned to stare at Tyson's retreating figure, the feeling of firm hands on his hips still branding him as if they were still there.

* * *

Not a half hour had passed by with the beybladers walking through the yellowy cast temple when Kai, who had been methodically checking each chamber for anything that might react with his phoenix bitbeast – inwardly considering it all to be a huge waste of time – found himself in the same deeply engraved corridor as Tyson again. 

They saw each other, and the midnight blue haired teen smiled at Kai in a way that could be described as… naughty.

Kai felt a thrill spread across his skin. Was there a point in thinking about it more? '_Here and now… at least for now…_' The dual-haired blader stepped forward towards that invitation.

At some higher power Tyson managed to wrongly understand the movement, thinking Kai meant to check out another sacred chamber. He glanced at the hall behind Kai. That doorway hadn't been there before, had it? One blue eyebrow rose slightly.

"Hey, you missed a room."

Kai stopped dead and stared at Tyson strangely.

"That one!" Tyson pointed to the doorway where a pitch-black space lay inside.

Kai pivoted, and finally noticed what he was talking about. Tyson jogged to stand by Kai and they eyed the mysterious ancient chamber. It really was odd… '_I could've __**sworn**__ this wasn't here._'

So caught up in the strange sight, the two world class bladers didn't notice as their blades began to glow softly. "What do you suppose is in there?" Tyson wondered. Kai frowned at the dark, and as one they walked through the doorway; the light seemed to be sucked away as soon as they entered, the darkness was almost unnatural, though not frightening.

That was, until they took their next steps, and their feet met nothing.

"AAAAaaaaaahhh!!" Tyson's yell dominated the empty corridor as they fell away into the shadows.

The grating of rock against rock sounded and bits of dust tumbled away as the doorway slowly became sealed by a huge stone tablet. The only evidence that there had ever been a door was the epitaph of Isis.

* * *

End Part 2 

EDIT: This story is COMPLETE, the final part is archived off site due to the high M rating! Supposedly the link I provided here isn't working for some reason, so the one in my profile should!

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
